Primera vez interrumpida
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Tsuna y Chrome estaban enamorados y cuando pretendia tener sexo ¿Que sucede? !aparecen todos los demas guardianes! ,Para la proxima Tsuna no le creeria a Reborn si su casa esta sola en la noche. TsunaxChrome leve lime.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.**

Los besos y los gemidos eran sentidos y escuchados en ese momento por esos dos cuerpos de esos jóvenes enamorados. Tsuna con movimientos levemente torpes acariciaba la espalda de su guardiana de la neblina mientras Chrome con timidez acariciaba el pecho de su Boss con lentitud y cariño.

Tsuna le beso con pasión una vez más mientras acariciaba, tocaba y experimentaba todo lo que podía del cuerpo de Chrome mientras la joven arqueaba la espalda en señal de excitación, ella lo beso con timidez demostrándole todo el cariño que le tenía al castaño.

El décimo vongola se sentía en el paraíso, estar tan libre junto a aquella joven de cabello purpura que le había robado el corazón de una manera que el mismo ni se había dado cuenta le fascinaba. Con delicadeza tomo su rostro y le beso repetidamente demostrándole todo el amor que le tenía a su guardiana.

Chrome se sonrojo pero le devolvió cada uno de los besos con la misma intensidad ,Tsuna sintió que era el momento de llegar al siguiente nivel ,así que abrazando a la pelipurpura se dio la vuelta posicionados encima ella y la beso una última vez para después verla directamente a los ojos. Chrome asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del Décimo quien le sonrió y cuando pretendía entrar en ella y comenzar el acto…

-¡DECIMO! ¡NO LO HAGA!-Con un susto de muerte, Tsuna se dio la vuelta para ver como Gokudera entraba a su habitación repentinamente -_Partiendo la puerta de paso_- y gritaba como un completo loco. Chrome se asustó a más no poder y por ello se apegó más al aun en Shock Tsuna.

-¿Qué…estas…?

-¡Decimo, no lo haga! ¡No de su primera vez a "esa" chica controlada por Mukuro!- Bien, la situación en lugar de ser bonita y especial paso a ser una rara y desesperante. Tsuna le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo por ello, Gokudera acaba de arruinar su primera vez con Chrome y viene entra a su habitación a ¿Gritar? Ósea que su amigo no sabe que es la privacidad ¿Acaso?

-¡Boss! ¡Estamos desnudos!-Ahí Tsuna maldigo el día que Gokudera apareció en su vida, es decir era su mejor amigo y toda la cosa ¡pero lo que acabo de hacer es imperdonable! ¡Le arruino a un hombre la oportunidad de tener sexo! ¡Eso es sacrilegio! Además ahí se dio cuenta que efectivamente Chrome tenía razón, estaban desnudos y ni se cubría. Así que con el rostro completamente rojo tomo una sábana cubriéndolo a él y a Chrome mientras Gokudera seguía gritando incoherencias.

-¡…Entonces tendrán dos niños y tendrán que llamar a uno Mukuro! ¡Que feo! ¡Y lo peor es que como Mukuro cuida a esta mujer tonta, es el cómo su suegro decimo! ¡Ay madre santa!-Gritaba aterrado Gokudera ignorando que estaba en el cuarto de su décimo, quien por cierto estaba desnudo con su guardiana de la neblina, aunque la situación era embarazosa y toda la cosa, Gokudera tenía un poco de razón en lo que decía.

-Hahi ¿Qué estas gritando Gokudera-kun...? ¡HAHI! ¡TSUNA!-Bien, la situación se estaba dañado cada vez más, acabó de entrar Haru pillando a su _amor platónico_ en su cama con otra mujer. Tsuna se sentía que estaba a punto de morir y Chrome por la vergüenza se había cubierto con la sabana pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¿Podía ponerse peor?

-¡hihihi Lambo está aquí! ¡Alábenme!-Si, se puso peor pero menos mal que Gokudera es tan buen amigo y autoproclamado "mano derecha" del décimo saco tirándolo por la ventana a Lambo del lugar. Tsuna abrazo levemente a Chrome dándole fuerza y pretendía echar a los dos gritones de su cuarto pero la cosa se complicó a más no poder.

-¡Hola a todos!... ¿Tsuna? ¡Yahooo, Tsuna está al extremo!-Mierda, parece que a Tsuna le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco. Ryohei había aparecido junto a Yamamoto e ¿Hibari? ¿Qué carajo…? ¿Acaso que, reunión de los guardianes? Tsuna miro que Chrome estaba a punto de llorar por la vergüenza y cuando Hibari iba a hablar Tsuna decidió decir unas sabias palabras…

-¡AHORA ESCUCHENME! ¡COMO DECIMO VONGOLA LES ORDENO QUE SE LARGEN YA! ¡MAÑANA HABLAMOS! ¡¿NO VEN QUE ESTOY OCUPADO?-Grito a más no poder Tsuna sumamente enojado, es que hay que entender, le arruinaron su primera vez, obvio que era razón para enojarse. Los guardianes se vieron entre ellos, uno con el ceño fruncido que otros y corcovaron en una cosa…joder, sí que eran malos ¿Por qué ahora estaban llamando a Bianchi, a Dino, a Ken, Chikusa, Basil, Collonello, a su madre y hasta al doctor Shamal? Tsuna comenzó a llorar por todo esa situación.

-Boss….tranquilo, será para otro momento-Susurro con cariño Chrome en el oído de Tsuna quien le sonrió levemente dulce y triste agradecía que Chrome era muy compresiva. Dio un gran suspiro resignado pero aunque tendría ahora a casi a todos quien conoció en el pasado, oyó por ahí decir que llamarán a Xanxus y a los Varias, antes se hubiera espantado pero le daba igual ya que al final su noche estaba arruinada así que le daba igual, lo único bueno era que Chrome seguía con él y...-…Agradezco que Mukuro-sama no haya aparecido….

-Sí ,Chrome- dijo levemente alegre Tsuna viendo como Haru se había desmayado ,Yamamoto se ría a mas no poder por todo lo que ocurría ,Gokudera gritándole a Hibari ,a Ryohei gritando extremo a todo lo que decía ,a un Fuuta preguntando lo que sucedía siendo seguidos por I-pin y un recuperado Lambo –Menos mal que él no apareció.

Hablo demasiado rápido.

-Kukuku ¿Me extrañaste mi querida….? ¿Qué cara…?

-Mierda…-Maldijo Tsuna adivinado el desmadre que se armara ahora, hizo una notal mental: Para la próxima, si Reborn dice que la casa estará sola toda la noche JAMAS creerle ni una sola palabra.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>_quería hacer este One-shot desde hace mucho, apenas estoy terminando de ver la saga de las varias y quise hacer un fic de esta serie y de esta pareja que me agrada y mucho._


End file.
